the next generation
by sesshoumaru-tolkijin
Summary: the decendants of the Golden Trio are born. In 11 years going to start Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Flames will be used to roast marshmellows
1. Default Chapter

I don't own harry potter...so please don't sue. This is my first fic posted so be nice. Minor flames are welcome.

The next generation 

Chapter one

The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter

Harry and Hermione Potter were happily married and were some of the most highly respected Aurors. They were also on the Wizengamot. Harry had an Order of Merlin, First Class for defeating Lord Voldemort. Ron and Hermione had Second class awards for helping. Jack had also received an Order of Merlin, First class for doing to magical community a huge favor and ridding them of the Malfoys. He mysteriously disappeared in the mountains after and was never seen or heard from again. Harry paced up and down his bedroom door. His house-elf, Dobby came up to him with a tray of cookies. 

'Would young master like a cookie?'

'No thanks, Dobby, I don't think I'd be able to keep it down'

He gave a nervous chuckle. The door opened and a healer wearing a green robe, with a bone and a wand crossed stepped out.

'How is she?'

'She's just fine, it's a girl, you can go in and see her now'

The Healer led him into the room. Hermione was sitting up right in the bed, a baby wrapped in blankets in her arms. The Healers gathered around the fire and disappeared. Sweat was shining on Hermione's brow. He sat down on the bed and looked at the baby.

She opened her eyes to show them brown, with green flecks in them. Her jet-black hair was already growing all over her head. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Harry kissed Hermione's cheek before going down to the kitchen for something to eat.


	2. chapter two

A few years later and Crystal was walking, running and talking. They still hadn't told anybody else. They had all agreed that they would keep major things secret until the reunion. So they didn't know what had happened to Ron and Parvati. They were fussing over their robes. They gathered around the kitchen. Hermione would go first. Then Harry would come with Crystal. With a burst of green flames, Hermione was gone. Harry shielded Crystal's eyes. Soon they stepped into the fire. Crystal clutched her father's leg. He picked her up and held her to his chest. He took a pinch of glittering Floo powder and dropped it into the logs.

'The Burrow'

With a burst of green flame they were both spinning very fast. Harry kept Crystal's face in his robes, and his eyes shut tightly. He burst out of the fire. He caught himself before he could fall forwards. Almost everyone was there. Harry put Crystal on her feet and she jumped behind him.

'Who are all these people, daddy?'

'These are my old friends, Crystal'

'Who's this?'

Tonks had come up to talk to Harry.

'This is Crystal'

He bent down and picked her up. Tonks took her from Harry and started to change her appearance at will, to make her laugh. A little boy with flaming red hair walked up to them and then she picked him up and sat down on the couch. Ron walked over to him and gave him a quick hug.

'How've you been?'

'Good, busy'

'You haven't heard from Jack lately, have you?'

'Not a word'

Ron frowned.

'So...you're a father?'

He nodded 'and you?'

'Like wise'

Ron waved his hand in the air impatiently.


	3. chapter three

Hermione sat down on the couch and pulled out a photo. The people were waving and smiling at her, all but one. The photo was taken a little bit before the end of Harry, Ron and Hermione's sixth year. The only one who wasn't smiling was a boy. The boy looked one year younger than the rest. His ears were pointed and perched on top of his head, like a wolf's. His eyes were a deep golden, and hawk-like. Although his pupils were pointing downwards. This was Jack.

'You miss him'

Tonks said. It was more of a statement than a question. She looked at her and nodded.

'Yes, I wonder what happened to him'

'Jack is strong, he'll be fine'

She said gently. Some how Hermione knew that he was.

'He was not an evil creature, although he was treated as one'

A single tear rolled down her cheek. Tonks brushed it away and said.

'He was a great man, I will remember him with honor'

'I will to. He was one of the last Hanyous'

Hanyou was half dog demon, half-human. Harry was talking with Fred and George.

'Fluer Delacour is working at the bank to improve her inglesh'

Fred mimicked her accent.

'And Bill is giving her a few _privet _lessons, if you know what I mean'

Harry laughed 'Are they seeing each other now?'

'Of course, you dolt' Fred slapped him on the side of the head.

'Okay I get it' Harry said, rubbing the back of his head.

There's chapter three, I'm currently working on chapter four, I need to think of what will happen though. Hope you enjoy the chapters, I'm sorry for not explaining who Jack was earlier, but I though I'd better get on it. So here's chapter three.


	4. chapter four

They partied at the Burrow for hours. Only when the little children curled up on the couch and fell asleep did the party stop. Harry walked over to Crystal and scooped her up in his arms. Harry and Hermione walked over to the fire and Flooed home. Once they arrived at Grimmauld place they headed upstairs. Harry placed Crystal in her bed and then headed to his with Hermione.

A few years later and Crystal was old enough to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tonks was sitting at the kitchen table when she bounded in the room.

'Hey'

'Where's mum and dad?'

'They had to go into work so they asked me if I'd watch you for a while'

She smiled.

'So looking forward to your first year at Hogwarts'

'Oh yea-but'

Tonks looked curiously at her.

'I don't think my dad really wants me to go'

Tonks nodded in understanding.

'Believe me, your father would love for you to go and get an education of your own'

The rest of the day passed with many games of exploding snap and chess, all of which Crystal one. After loosing 15 times, Tonks swore loudly.

'Honestly, I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say you were Weasley's son, not Harry's'

But when she was done her ranting, her eyes twinkled and she smiled. With a wave of her wand a plate of never-ending sandwiches and a pint of pumpkin juice with ice-cubes and two jewel-encrusted goblets came spinning in the air. They ate lunch while talking and laughing. When green flames erupted out of the fire and Harry unfurled himself.

'Wotcher, Harry'

She winked at him.

'Hey dad'

He nodded and smiled at all of them.

'Thanks Tonks, see you at the office'

'Wotcher, Harry'

She said before she disappeared with a crack. Soon there was another tiny little pop and Hermione appeared.

Well here's chapter four...hope you like...I'll make it more interesting as it goes along...you should know that Crystal and Ron and Parvati's son (AKA: Spencer) fall in love later on. More reviews mean more chapters...and don't ask for lemons: a) I have no idea what the hell they are and b) this is my first fic ever posted so minor flames are okay...soon I will ban flames entirely. Oh and it took a while because people wanted longer chapters.


	5. chapter five

On the day that Crystal was going to Hogwarts it was a rush.

'Crystal Lily Orion Potter, get your butt down here this instant, you need breakfast...it'll be a while till lunch'

Hermione shouted up the stairs. She walked back into the kitchen and threw on her flower apron. After she started making breakfast. Pretty soon Crystal bounded into the room, fully dressed in perfect muggle clothes, her hair tied in a long pony-tail. Her hair was long enough to reach her knees, and jet-black. She'd inherited her mother's eyes, but she had flecks of beautiful emerald green shining among the brown. She sat down beside her father and started to shovel her breakfast in her mouth.

'Looking forward to Hogwarts?'

Harry asked.

'Of course'

She replied her mouth full of bacon, egg and sausage. Hermione set a goblet of pumpkin juice in front of her and buttered Harry a piece of toast.

A/N: There's chapter what am I on now? 5...anyways...what do you think of her name? Crystal Lily Orion Potter? Yes Orion is a boys and girls name two...tell me what you think of it by reviewing...I love reviews...but not flames please...I'll kill you if you flame me...how does that sound? And no I do not (DO NO) give out lemons...or any other thing...thank you...well so long...c'ya next time.


	6. chapter six

She replied her mouth full of bacon, egg and sausage. Hermione set a goblet of pumpkin juice in front of her and buttered Harry a piece of toast. She placed it on the plate and then turned to the stove again. She ladled him some porridge and tried to flatten his hair with her hands. She started to wash the dishes before the clock struck 9:30.

'Good god, we have to get going'

Crystal looked up from her plate, egg, sausage, and bacon filling her cheeks so they puffed out. She swallowed that and then set her fork down.

'Finished'

She stated.

'Are you?'

Harry joked. Hermione smacked his arm playfully and then they gathered their stuff.

'Now, I have to pop into the office, but I swear I'll be there to see you pull out of the station, well not you personally, but I'll see you and the trail pull out of the station'

She headed over to the fire and stepped inside. With a burst of green flames she was gone. Harry shrunk her trunk and put them in his coat pocket. They headed out into the September air. Harry passed Crystal her helmet and placed on his own. He lowered the visor and got on the huge motorcycle that he'd inherited from his late godfather. He kicked the engine into life and then sped down the road, the bike's engine growling like a dragon's roar. They finally reached King's Cross station with 15 minutes to spare. They ran through the barrier before Harry returned her trunks to their normal size. He helped her heave them onto the train before she jumped down and onto the platform. How much she reminded him of his father and himself. She was thin, but not really frail and had smooth, flawless and slightly tanned skin. She tightly hugged her father around the chest before a pop was heard behind him. She let go of him and turned to face her mother. She hugged her tightly to and then got back onto the train. She dragged her trunk, as she wasn't strong enough to pick it up, to the very back of the train, her gold-brown hawk was inside his cage that she held in her left hand. She reached the back compartment and slid open the door. Nobody else was inside of it. She pulled her trunk into the compartment and tried to heave it into the luggage racks, but she couldn't. She could hear a tapping at her window. She turned around to see her father. She walked over to the window and pulled it open.

'Here, let me help'

He pulled out his wand and levitated the trunk into the luggage racks, with James's cage. She stood on top of the seat and strapped it in. She walked back over to the window and pulled it down fully. She gave her father a kiss on the check and hugged him around the neck once more. He waved goodbye as she shut the window. Now that she though about it, she didn't really want to leave home, she felt a sudden pang of homesickness. But she must be strong, she really wanted to go to school. Just at home. She gave a huge long and rattled sigh before the train started to pull away from the station. Pretty soon they were speeding past the countryside. The compartment door slid open and a boy with flaming red hair walked in.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: ummmmm…ya I'm not posting for a while…reasons will be explained later…so ya…c'ya


End file.
